Adventure with Hetalia Units
by 1SonicLover
Summary: Based off LolliDictator's and a few others Hetalia Units. T for Language. Rating may change and also I forgot to add. Yaoi will be mentioned!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Units!

8 year old Kara was sitting on the couch holding her stuff animal with a puppet on her left hand while going through her Yahoo mail. A certain message caught her eye.

Dear (not a real account),

You have been selected to test out new Units that will come out in stores in three years. These Units are from Hetalia. Please send reports of the Units, problems or comments.

-Flying Mint Bunny Corp.

A spark of hope shined in her eyes, maybe they will take her out and be her friends. You see dear readers Kara has hardly ever went out for anything. She was delivered the supplies she needed so the only time she got close to going out side was opening the door, the mansion she lives in was surrounded by a tall gate that kept her from going off. That and what her parents told her about what it was like outside. _'But now I'll have someone to protect me!'_ she smiled at the thought. She had seen pictures of out side and was enchanted by it's beauty. Smiling to herself she held onto her wolf stuffed animal named 'Wolfie' while her light pink and white cat puppet bounced up and down like an excited child.

How a girl so cut off from the world knew of Hetalia and other things was from chatrooms, games, and other things. When the doorbell rang Kara slowly opened the door and stuck the puppet out and said in another voice "Who are you and what do you want?". The person at the door said, "I'm looking for a Kara Chenry? Do you know if she's here?" the man looked surprised when he saw Kara peak out from behind the door. "This is my master Kara, and I'm Strawberry Milkshake and another one of her faithful servants Wolfie is beside her." the puppet nodded. The man coughed "I need you to sign this before you can receive your Units." he held out a clipboard. "Master is excited to be getting Units. She has been alone in the mansion for four years without any other humans, so now she can have Units to take care of her or even better-" Strawberry cut off when Kara finished in in her voice "Take me outside." she handed the man back the signed papers and opened the door all the way so he could get the boxes inside.

After the man left she read over the manual and decided to wake them up one at a time. Moving seven of the boxes into the guest rooms(Separate and she must have a lot of strength.) she looked at the one she left in the living room. ARTHUR KIRKLAND: User Guide and Manual. She giggled at what to do to wake him up and decided on the second one. However she could not decided on a version so she went for number 1. Putting a fan near the box she put a plate of hamburgers in front of the fan. After turning on the fan she quickly went behind the couch. "ALFRED! GET YOUR BLOODY CANCER FOOD AWAY FROM ME YOU GIT!" the Unit kicked it's way out of the box making it burst into pieces. He glared around for the annoying American. Kara giggled at his reaction, making sure to check the cameras later. "Wow the manual sure was not kidding when they said to be careful, I would hate to have been hit by the splinters. Right, Master?"

Kara came from behind the couch and nodded at the puppet. "Oh! I apologize for that ghastly behavior earlier, are you alright?" Arthur crouched down to her level as she nodded. "Hey mister, master mostly talks using me. She is really amazing, believe it or not she's a ventriloquist." Kara let Strawberry speak as she turned off the fan. "There were other ways to wake you up but they were also dangerous, also the only safe way made her unsure 'cuz it just said to play 'Saving Grace' but there was more than one version." "Well you can reprogram me if you wish." Arthur said but Kara shook her head. "Master already likes the way you are programed now. However we have rules and need your British accent to wake up the Alfred F. Jones Unit." Kara picked up her laptop and began to walk up the stairs. "Do you want me to help carry something?" Arthur noticed how her hand were full. (Wolfie under her left arm, Strawberry on her left hand, and the laptop under her right arm being held with her right hand.)

Strawberry was used to open the door to one of the rooms, "Lovino Vargas is in this one." she opened her laptop and began playing -L'italiano ( l asciatemi cantare ) Toto Cotugno-. Surely enough Lovino began climbing out of the box, getting closer so the music to be louder for him. He pout-huffed when Kara stopped the song, "I was listening to that." "Too bad." With that they left the room, "So who next, master?" strawberry asked "Ahh, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.".

Passing by a window Kara saw dark clouds approaching, "Maybe we should move the other units into the room that's sound proof and wake them up later." Kara nodded placing the stuffed animal on the ground near the window she raced to the other rooms with the other units, moving them into a room that the puppet said was sound proof. Turning to Arthur and Lovino she said with Strawberry "There's a storm approaching and so this room is sound proof you can stay here or we can show you to master's room. She got to add two beds in there before the man came with the eight of you." After Arthur and Lovino decided to go to her room she explained that she would talk to them in her room. Picking up the dog-wolf animal they entered her room, where three beds were one king sized, and two queen sized.

"Master put in the queen sized for the units, she will add more later." Kara got on her king bed. Just as she was about to speak with her real voice a flash of light and roar of thunder made her close it. Automatically she curled into a ball and put her hands over her ears. She shakily opened her laptop and started to play songs by Vocaloid, turning it up really loud but not deafening. Kara felt the bed sink under added weight and two arms wrap around her, one shaking slightly the other calm. She saw Arthur calmly holding her close and Lovino shaking slightly. Kara relaxed under the warm feeling of having someone near, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning Kara awoke seeing Arthur and Lovino holding her loosely. Sneaking out of the room she went into the kitchen to make a big breakfast, she was cooking for more than one now. She added tomatoes in Lovino's omelet and some coffee, for Arthur she made some scones and Earl Gray tea. For herself she made scrabble eggs and toast with a glass of Sunny D.

After she ate she saw her Units were still not up, so she put the food on trays and carried them into her room. Placing the trays on the desk she ran at the units and jumped onto them. "Bloody He-" "What the fuck!" England stopped himself when he noticed the child, Romano didn't notice until after. Kara smiled and gave a wave before giving the Units the trays of food. "Don't you also have to eat?" Romano finished his tomato omelet and stared at her. "Already ate." she answered with her own voice surprising the Units. "There has been one question bothering me, where are your parents or family members?" England recalled how he did not see any other humans in the house. "I'm an only child. Mom's in France, Dad's in Brazil." Englands eyes narrowed "How long have you been without a supervisor?" "Four years." Romano choked on spit. "Just how old are you!" "Eight." both units were stumped.

"If it makes you feel better I am very talented with many things, a prodigy." Romano just shook his head, "Where's the bathroom in this damn place?" Kara dragged Romano into another room that was connected to her room "Take a shower if you want I'll bring in a change of clothes and some towels." leaving she took England to a bathroom a few doors down. "Feel free to take a shower I'll bring you a change of clothes and some towels."

She heard the shower going in her room so she went and got two towels and a pair of tan normal clothes that came with him. She entered the bathroom and put the items inside before getting England's green military uniform and two towels for him and did the same. Entering the room with the six boxes she removed one of them to wake them up. Kara smiled and moved the box into the kitchen where she began boiling water. She heard some sound from inside then: "Wahh! The box is too hard!" opening the top she was hugged tightly. "Thanks for saving me from the scary box!" after that Feliciano finished making his pasta and then the other two came down. Kara led Italy to another bathroom with two towels and one of his blue military outfits. "Vee~ Can you help me?" Kara made sure it was a bath not a shower so she could help him wash.

"England," Kara looked and England with a serious expression "you are not aloud to cook without me in the kitchen. Because you cannot cook, so I will teach you!" "I can to cook!" He defended. "If you try to cook without me teaching you or me in the kitchen, I will ban you from the kitchen and make sure you have no alcohol!" He looked at her in shock then sighed "fine." he mumbled. "Okay, let me get a map and we can go out." the units noticed how her eyes lit up when she said: "go out." but said nothing.

Leading the units into the garage she put the brothers in the back and England in the passenger seat. "Uh, do you even know how to drive this thing?" Romano felt uncomfortable with a 8 year old at the wheel. "Nope! But I learn all about how to drive from the computer and got a fake drivers licence!" she started up the black Ferrari enzo and drove off before they could reply.

The drive was not bad, England had to get out the drivers side while Kara got out the passengers to avoid by-passers seeing a child get out of the drivers side. Turned out the units had no money on them, luckily they had Kara who had credit cards. After getting the units new clothes and eating lunch at the mall as well as gaining a few other items, they went to get groceries. Getting lots of alcohol, drinks and other foods Kara told Lovino they had a garden for fruits and veggies.

When they got home she turned to them and said "I'm going to make Prussia submissive to me." she placed Gilbert's box in the living room as the other three units sat on the couch to watch. Kara cleared her throat before saying in the best accent she could "Привет Пруссии. Мы будем ладить да? Не беспокойтесь, я буду заботиться о тебе." (Hello Prussia. We will get along yes? Don't worry I will take good care of you.) the box moved slightly. "Что случилось Пруссии? Вам не нравлюсь?" (What's wrong Prussia? Do you not like me?) the box was shaking. Kara opened the top, "Oh Gott sei Dank! Your not the unawesome Russland! How can the awesome me be of service?" (Thank God. Russia) Kara just woke Gilbird up, who sat itself on top of its friend head.

"Lovino, can your wake up Spain?" Lovino replied quickly "Fuck no!" "I will start calling you 'Roma' and 'Lovi' if you don't." Romano stomped up to the box Spain sat in and yelled: "Get your lazy ass up Tomato Bastard!" "Lovi!" Spain jumped out of the box and almost got Romano in a hug. "Three left, England speak your British accent to America to get him up!" "Why should I, it is already loud and I would not want any more noise then there already is." Arthur spoke without realizing that America's box was beside him. "Iggy! That's mean!" Alfred whined as he came out of the box.

Kara took Germany's box into her room and played some classical music so it was playing softly. Ludwig finally came out after five minutes, which Kara led to where the others were. Soon she had one more to wake up, Canada. "Kumajiro, can you wake him up?" the bear tiredly woke his owner up. "Good Morning, Canada." Mathew was so shocked Kara had to lead him to the others.

Me:So damn.. tired... Ended at 4:20 in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *Looks at reviews* I- i feel so loved!

England: *reads the one about the cancer food* At least it was not you! *pouts in corner*

Me: Noo! We need you in the story! *slaps england*

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Me: HE'S OKAY! *glomps England and starts the story before he can say anything*

After getting everyone settled, they each decided to each get their own room, Kara looked at the units and could only think one thing, '_If my parents come back, I'm lunch meat._' Strawberry turned to her and spoke, "Don't you have to do some thing?" "I don't want to." Kara stared at the puppet. "Well you have to so, go." Strawberry nodded its head to a door, "If it's that important, why don't you do it?" Germany stepped towards Kara, clearing his throught. "Vhat is this important job you must complete?" Strawberry and Kara turned to him, Strawberry was quick to answer, "Kara doesn't want to do her taxes and stuff like that. Like pay off credit cards, and bills." Kara glared at the puppet, "later..." the puppet turned away. "Also, aren't _they_ supposed to be coming today?" Kara paled before turning to the units. "Okay, Everyone do NOT open any door, window or anything, that leads to outside! I don't care if they say they're the pizza guy, or delievery person! Do NOT open the door, understand?" Kara glared at the last part. Italy raised his hand, "Yes Italy?" "Ve~ why don't you want us to open anything that leads outside?" Strawberry poped up, "Excellent question. You see, Italy, at least once a month these self proclaim doctors show up saying there is something wrong with Kara (actually there is but it's difficult to understand). Therefore we lock up the house until they leave, any other questions before we lock up?" No one did anything. "Good." Kara left before anyone said something.

Kara sighed as she tried to ignore the constant ringing of the door bell. "GO AVAY!" Kara shouted at the door, an accent slipping out. "Kara Chenry! Open this door!" One of the doctors called! "Nein!" (No!) This little argument went on for two hours. "Fine! We'll be back another day Kara!" "AND YOU STILL WON'T GET ME NEXT TIME!" Kara called through the door as they left. After hearing the last car leave, Kara sighed. Quickly checking for anyone, she flipped off the door when she saw no one.

Later that day Kara let the Italys make lunch, she told them she wasn't hungry and was going to take a afternoon nap. England and Germany were reading, America was playing video games, Prussia was talking to Canada, Spain was helping the Italys. Locking the door to her room, she laied down on her bed. _'I wonder how they would react. If they knew.'_

_Walking through the freezing fields of Russia, Kara sighed wishing she had stayed in China. She had been traveling for years, yet her body did not age. It was a curse. When she turned eight she had stopped growing, she had ran away from home and stayed hidden as she saw her friends age and die before her eyes. She could not understand, why had she not changed? She remembered a long time ago she had met a man, he was mad at her for some reason and said, "When you turn eight, time will still, and you will forever be stuck on this cursed land." She learned many languages, and seen many things. But her heart was sad, never would she be normal like others._

Kara open her eyes and gently brushed away the tears. She had almost forgotten, about why she was left alone. Curling into a ball, she silently cried. Until Italy knocked on her door, "Ve, Kara, it's time for dinner!" Italy cheerfully called from the other side of the door. Smiling to herself, she decided to keep her curse a secret a little longer.

Me: Sorry it's so short, but I'm losing inspiration in this story. Also I want to ask some things. I am thinking about having units from another anime accidently get sent to Kara, then they leave eventually. So review to me what you think of that idea. Also if you have any suggestions for this story I am more than willing to read them.

England: I still want an explanation about what happened earlier..

Me: To bad your not getting one


	3. Chapter 3

SL: Sup! I decieded to work on this story some more, eve-

America: Even though she still has writers block and unanswered questions!

SL: Go Away! I was the one that was going to tell them that!

Ameica: But I save you from the embarrassment from having to say it, 'cuz I'M THE HERO!

Romano: You Idiot! It didn't matter who the fuck said it, it still embarrasses her!

SL: U NO HELPING! *Runs to England* Brother!

England: *Wraps arms around me protectively* Stop being mean to her you git!

SL: Arthur?

England: Yes?

SL: Your going to hate me *starts story to save a surprise*

Kara opened the door as the delievery man from Flying Mint Bunny Corps set another unit box in the living room. Signing the needed papers, she turned her attention to the manual. This would be a tricky unit to wake up. Hmmm. Play a porno really lound or Music. Music.. definitely music.. But... *Kara has a Yaoi fangirl moment* FrUK... or FrCan... '_Maybe I can get England in the room with. Yes, that will work._' Kara grinned and took the box into a special bedroom. Checking to make sure the cameras were in place she hooked up the large TV to her laptop and went to a good website. Once everything was set up she pressed play and quickly left the room to get England. "Big brother!" She called to the poor unsuspecting vict- I mean island nation..(AN: yea..)

"Yes Kara?" England smiled at the little girl. (An: Adult in childs body) England loves to be called Big brother.

"I need your help with something." She took his hand and lightly pulled him. "This way, this way." She kept up the cute act.

"Alright. I'm coming." England followed Kara, unaware of what was going to happen.

'_Not yet you're not._' "Thank you!" Kara quickly opened the door, pushed England in, and locked the door from the outside. She smiled to herself as she walked away from the sound-proof room. '_Long live yaoi and all the good stuff_. . . _Maybe I should leave Italy alone with France for a while and then lock him in a room with germany_.' Oh she liked the sound of that, but it would have to wait.

Taxes means paperwork. Paperwork was an evil on a different level. Kara glared at the papers in front of her, hoping to set in on fire with her gaze. However to Germany, who had been reading in the room, it looked adorable. A sigh excaped her lips before she mumbled, "Just a few more and I'm done. Then I can leave." and then she yawned. "Are you okay?" Germany asked Kara. "Ja, just tired. I'll finish then go take a nap." Germany got up and patted her head before heading out the door.

The evil paperwork had been defeated by Kara's mighty right hand and her weapon of pen. So she got up and went to her room, making sure to unlock the room France and England are in, curled up around Wolfie and took a nap.

England burst open the the and was about to yell at Kara, but found himself unable to wake the cute sleeping child. With a sigh, England quietly closed the door and went to tell the others not to desturb the girl.

When luchtime came around America came into the room. "Hey Kara! Wakey wakey! It's time for lunch!" He talked loudly and gently shook her shoulder. "Not yet. Try again later." A sleepy Strawberry Milkshake voice came from the tired girl.

"Come on! We were gonna go out to dinner tonight, and to the park after lunch!" Once America said that Kara sat up so quick that America had a flash back of Italy fleeing. Kara, once America had left, quickly checked herself in the mirror before going to lunch.

"Bonjour." France smiled at Kara. Kara had to keep herself from laughing at the look on France's face, he was happy about something.

"Hey." She sat down at the table. "Looks like we are going to need to go shopping soon.

"Awesome mistress, can we buy beer?" Prussia asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Perhaps." She grinned and thought about it.

"Yes!" The BTT high fived and Germany had a slight smile. Kara smiled, having a family wasn't bad.

A/n: Done! For now. I want to get this chapter up so sorry it's short. Blame writer's block.

England: I can't believe you did that!

France: Oh come Angleterre, you enjoyed it.

England: I did not!

A/n: oh and can someone find me a good Hungary unit?


End file.
